Jigglypuff (SSBR)
This article is about Jigglypuff's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Riot. For the character in general, see Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff (プリン, Purin) is a recurring criature in the Pokémon series. Jigglypuff first appears as one of the 151 species of Pokémon in Pokémon Red and Green, and appears in all versions following it. Despite not being a lead character in the Pokémon franchise, Jigglypuff was selected to appear in the Super Smash Bros. series due to its similarities to Kirby, which allowed the staff to reuse the model and many animations as a base for Jigglypuff. It was also desirable because of its prominent appearance in the Pokémon anime at the time, as a certain Jigglypuff is notable for putting any human or Pokémon that doesn't resist to sleep and has became a recurring character of the anime series since its debut until the end of the original series. Prior to Generation VI, Jigglypuff was a sole Normal type Pokémon, but has later gained the Generation VI introduced Fairy type as its secondary type. Attributes Jigglypuff is, in general, a character of extremes. It has the slowest dash speed, the fastest air speed, the second lightest weight, and the slowest falling speed. All of these properties gives Jigglypuff among the most unusual, but versatile, approach in the game. Jigglypuff's greatest strength is its almost unparalleled combo ability; with a low falling speed, fast, high hitstun, low knockback aerials, good tilts, and average power throws, Jigglypuff has plenty of ways to start and continue combos against almost any other character in the game. Additionally, Jigglypuff's combo ability, unlike most other characters, is not dependent on the opponent's characteristics; Jigglypuff can combo every type of character in the game quickly and efficiently. Jigglypuff also has incredible power in some of its attacks; its forward throw and forward smash act as potential KO moves at higher percentages, and its down smash and back throw can set up edgeguards. Jigglypuff's special moves also have high KO potential; Rollout requires charging, but at high charges, it moves quickly, is difficult to block and/or break, and packs incredible horizontal power. Jigglypuff's most powerful attack, however, is Wake-Up Slap. Among the most feared attacks in the game, Wake-Up Slap is an attack of extremes, with low starting lag, extreme ending lag, and incredible power, easily KOing characters at low percentages if they are put to sleep with Sing. Jigglypuff, however, is among the easiest characters to KO due to having one of the lowest weights in the game, as well as its general floatiness, Jigglypuff is very vulnerable to all blastlines, particularly the upper lines. Additionally, despite having almost unparalleled approach in the air, Jigglypuff's ground approach is among the worst in the game due to a short wavedash, having the slowest dash in the game, having short-ranged, high-lag smashes, and an average grab range, Jigglypuff is almost entirely dependent on staying in the air to attack and combo well. Jigglypuff also lacks a projectile of any type; unlike other characters, such as Marth, Jigglypuff also cannot negate projectiles easily, though its short crouch can mitigate this slightly. Unlocking Methods Edit *Playing 50 VS. Matches in Riot Mode. *Clearing Classic Mode with Pikachu, Lucario or Kalos Trainer. *Having it join you in Clash of Dimensions. If any of these methods are cleared, except for the third one, the player has to fight Jigglypuff in a match, in Poké Floats 2. Moveset Ground attacks Normal *'Neutral attack' - Two very quick, yet extremely short ranged slaps. *'Dash attack' - Spins forwards. *'Forward tilt' - Spins once while kicking. Short ranged. *'Up tilt '- Lifts its foot behind it, attacking upward. *'Down tilt '- Ducks down and sticks its foot out. Smash Attacks *'Forward smash '- Does a small hop forward with foot extended. Decent finisher at higher percentages. *'Up smash' - Headbutts upwards. *'Down smash' - Puffs downward, kicking to both sides. Aerial attacks *'Neutral aerial '- Sticks foot out, shrinking in on itself a little. *'Forward aerial' - Quickly extends both feet in front of itself. *'Back aerial '- Spins once backward and kicks. *'Up aerial '- Waves its hand up in an arch. *'Down aerial' - Spinning drill kick. Grabs and throws *'Forward throw' - Puffs once, hitting opponent forward. *'Back throw' - Similar to Kirby's, takes foe and throws them behind while going on its back. *'Up throw' - Spins once and sends opponent up. *'Down throw' - Rolls back and forth on its opponent. *'Aerial Grab' - Multi-punches opponent as they fall and then body slams them when landing. Special Moves *'Neutral special - Rollout': Jigglypuff rolls forward to attack, similar to Yoshi's Egg Roll. The move's power, range, and speed can be increased by charging it. When it is fully charged, Jigglypuff will say "Jiggly!" and briefly flash. Hitting a foe will cause Jigglypuff to rebound. **'Custom 1 - Relentless Rollout' This Rollout charges up much quicker, and travels faster and farther. The move doesn't end if it hits someone, instead rolling through them and dealing 1% or 2% of damage at max charge for every time it makes contact. **'Custom 2 - Raging Rollout': The charge time is nearly twice of what it normally is, but Jigglypuff rolls faster and deals more knockback. High endlag and meager horizontal distance make this custom move unsuited for recovery. Jigglypuff also cannot turn around. *'Side special - Wake-Up Slap': Performs a powerful slap in front of it, knocking opponents up and behind Jigglypuff. Does high knockback, especially at low percentages, and has a long lasting hitbox. (Can KO at low percentages if the opponent has been put to sleep with the Sleep move) Has decent range. Can be used as a recovery as well. **'Custom 1 - Double Slap': Slaps forwards and then makes another slap if the button is held. Great build-up damage but lower lasting hitbox. **'Custom 2 - Pound': Extends a fist in front of it. Does more damage but has less reach. *'Up special - Fairy Wind': Jigglypuff rolls in mid-air as a pink, mysterious wind starts sending it upwards. The wind lasts for a few short seconds but it can be controlled by tilting the control stick. Does mild damage. **'Custom 1 - Fast Fairy Wind': The wind automatically impulses Jigglypuff upwards. Can't be controlled but it reaches longer distances. Jigglypuff does damage when flying upwards. **'Custom 2 - Arc Wind': The wind impulses Jigglypuff in an arc. It works better as an horizontal recovery. *'Down special - Sing': Jigglypuff sings her trademark song, putting nearby opponents to sleep. The more damage they have taken, the longer they'll slumber, making them susceptible to free shots (namely full-power smash attacks). However, the song is short-ranged and makes Jigglypuff herself vulnerable to free shots as well. Can be used with Wake-Up Slap for a great finisher combo. **'Custom 1 - Hyper Voice': Jigglypuff uses a louder voice while singing, inflicting damage on foes instead of putting them to sleep. The first sound wave causes enemies to flinch, the second does not, and the third has the most range as well as decent knockback. **'Custom 2 - Disarming Voice': An odd move that has decent chances of confusing an opponent (making them taunt, trip, stunned, etc.) Inflicts damage like Hyper Voice, but it deals less damage. *'Riot Move - Round': Attacks with a powerful echoing song that deals continuous damage and then sends victim flying. *'Final Smash - Puff Up': Jigglypuff rapidly swells up to a gargantuan size, and sends all foes near her flying away horizontally with a mighty "JIGGLY!!!" before quickly deflating back to normal size. Jigglypuff's size is so great when inflating, her body completely takes up smaller stages and some medium sized ones. Either way, this Final Smash is nearly inescapable and has huge KO potential. Taunts *Spins on one leg around and says "Jigglypuff" while puffing up a little. *Waves its arms up and then flattens and floats down. *Spins very fast on one leg then stops and has its arm pointed upward while looking in the direction it's pointing. On-Screen Appearance *Comes out of a Poké Ball. *Comes in flying like a deflated balloon and then inflates after landing. Winning An orchestral remix of a segment in the main theme from the Pokémon series plays while she does one of the following animations: *Sleeps, then wakes up, then sleeps again. Does it repeatedly. *Jumps, then bounces left and right. *Sings with her microphone. Jigglypuff shares her victory fanfare with the rest of the Pokémon playable characters. Palette Swaps Alternate Palettes *'Standard - Pink': Default appearance. Based on recent appearance from Pokémon X and Y. *'Red': Resembles Elite Four Phoebe's flower from Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Omega Ruby, ''and ''Alpha Sapphire. '' *'White': Leaf's hat from ''Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen. *'Blue': Wears a straw hat associated with Bug Catcher trainers. *'Green': Wears Kirby's hat when he has his Sleep copy ability. *'Pink': Based on Jigglypuff's red ribbon alternate costume in Super Smash Bros. *'White': Wears Nurse Joy's hat. *'Dark Red': Wears Serena's default hat and glasses from Pokémon X and Y. Trivia *Despite being able to use Fairy Wind in this game, Jigglypuff is actually not able to learn this ability in Pokémon X and Y. Category:Super Smash Bros. Riot Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Subpages Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters